


you're my home (so baby take me there).

by 0saturnboy0



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, and he also spells coconut on the dick!, hao calls him puppy, smut this is all just smut, verhao centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0saturnboy0/pseuds/0saturnboy0
Summary: “Please, please let me move, let me f-.. fuck you, Hao, pleaseplease,” he gasped out, stumbling only a little, dull nails barely digging into the soft skin of Minghao’s thigh.“No,” was all Minghao responded with, tone flat, using those bigger hands of his to push Hansol back into the mattress instead of having him sat up. “A useless puppy like you couldn’t even fuck me the way I want, so I’ll just be greedy and move on my own.”





	you're my home (so baby take me there).

The night is still, cool air drifting in from the cracked window in his room. The apartment is filled with white noise if anything, the sounds of the outside mixed with the distant noise of the TV in the living room being left on— something only Seungcheol would do. It was supposed to be hushed, how desperate he was, and he pressed his face into a thin shoulder for comfort— to  _ help _ hush him. 

Hansol can’t help the grunt that escapes even when he’s supposed to be quiet. The pleasure is eating him alive, unable to fuck up into the other like he oh-so wished, having Minghao planted on his cock all nice and pretty. Always so fucking pretty. 

“So needy,” Minghao chides in a whisper, hips rolling slowly as Hansol’s cock pushed deeper into him. His head tipped back with a delighted sigh, arms around the other’s neck. “Must really wanna move, huh?” 

Hansol didn’t respond, biting back a whine instead, mouthing at the skin of Minghao’s collarbone. A ‘tsk’ is all that could leave, longer fingers sinking into the other’s dark hair, yanking it back. Hansol’s eyes were ever so slightly dazed, lips parted, expression pleading altogether. 

_ Cute _ . 

“I asked you a question. You’d do well to answer,” and even if it was still hushed words, they were firm, eyes unforgiving in how they looked at Hansol. 

“W… Wanna move so, so bad, Hao,” he whimpered, voice coming out so small and raw, all too compelled to answer the other. “Feel so warm and tight.” 

“Gonna beg for it, ‘Sol?” 

Hansol’s hands had found the tops of Minghao’s thighs, placing them there. One had moved up the other’s sweater, feeling over a lithe, toned stomach. 

Minghao was perfect. So beautiful, so pretty on his cock. Hansol felt so lucky. 

How could he not beg? How could he even begin to think about misbehaving? 

“ _ Please _ , please let me move, let me f-..  _ fuck you,  _ Hao,  _ pleaseplease _ ,” he gasped out, stumbling only a little, dull nails barely digging into the soft skin of Minghao’s thigh. 

“No,” was all Minghao responded with, tone flat, using those bigger hands of his to push Hansol back into the mattress instead of having him sat up. “A useless puppy like you couldn’t even fuck me the way I want, so I’ll just be greedy and move on my own.” 

He pulled up and off of Hansol’s erect, slick cock. A soft noise left at the feeling of being empty, and he turned his back to the other. 

Hansol whimpered at the sight of Minghao’s back, watching the sweater get pulled up and off. He wanted to see his face, wanted to see it twist with pleasure— he— 

He didn’t get to be greedy. 

Adjusting himself, Minghao had hummed, settling again with his knees framing Hansol’s hips. Turning a little with his flexible methods, he had aligned the thicker cock up with a hole all too eager before sinking back down. He was good at keeping his noises muffled, holding onto Hansol’s thighs to keep himself stable. 

Hansol, on the other hand, was biting into the palm of his hand to keep back the low whine that whirred in his throat. It was begging to escape, feeling how tight and  _ hot _ Minghao was around his now throbbing cock. 

“H—..  _ Hao,” _ it was choked, and Minghao dug nails in without much concern. They had a safeword if it was too much, and Hansol knew that. He hummed at Hansol’s hiss, the whispered curses, and decided he wouldn’t waste anymore time. 

It had to be quick regardless. They weren’t alone tonight, after all. Teasing Hansol would just have to come another time. 

Minghao held onto the other’s thighs a little tighter before lifting himself up, slowly dropping himself back onto Hansol’s cock. It was easy, going at this rate, but Minghao was impatient. 

In turn, he didn’t take the easy, slow route. He simply picked up the pace, wishing he could see Hansol. Wishing he could see him pressing his face desperately into the pillow, drool leaking stupid from his lips at the bare feel of Minghao around him, trying so hard to  _ not _ be whiny. 

But he didn’t need to. He knew how Hansol was, and the image in his head was nearly just as dirty as what he might just turn and see. 

Hansol’s hands were scrambling for purchase against the sheets below, already ruffled and damn near yanked from the mattress itself. He was left to bite into his cheek, whimpers drowning themselves out into a newly dampened pillow that smelled like Minghao’s shampoo. 

Fuck, he felt like he was going to go crazy. Minghao was bouncing on his cock without much thought, relatively quiet if Hansol wasn’t to count the way his breath would quicken and hitch. Hansol wondered if he’d cum untouched, but he knew that Minghao wouldn’t let Hansol have the upper hand of pride like that.

And goddamn, if he didn’t love it, not having that leverage— not being allowed to. He liked how small Minghao made him feel, liked it a lot more than he ever thought, and he craved the feeling more than anything. 

“Fuck, your cock fills me up so good, ‘Sol,” Minghao muttered into the open air, head tipped back. He was settling, left to gyrate his hips, moaning lowly and softly at the feel of the cock stirring inside of him. 

Hansol groaned a lot louder than he meant to, earning him a swift slap to the inner thigh, biting back the choked noise that wanted to escape. His gut was tight, abdomen clenched. 

_ Always so easy,  _ Minghao would say, but Hansol’s stamina was intense, always able to go more rounds than necessary. Maybe it was just Minghao who made him this way, but Hansol couldn’t find it in himself to mind. 

“M’close,” Hansol gasped out, clearing his throat a little to get rid of how  _ raw _ it sounded. 

“Yeah? Well, you’re not cumming until I do,” and with that being said, Minghao went back to the rhythm he had before in no time, the bed creaking only ever so slightly and the slight slapping noises of his ass hitting Hansol’s hips hopefully were drowned out by the TV and the ambience of the nighttime. 

Hansol didn’t protest, he simply whined in response, choked and tampered off. Watered down noises were given, and he wished he could be loud. He wanted Minghao to know how badly he affected him, he wanted Minghao to know how ruined he was. Wanted him to hear the strains, wanted to sob for him. 

He wanted so much, but he couldn’t have it, and that only made his gut tighter. Was it anticipation? Was it some weirdo pleasure that he couldn’t have what he wanted? He wasn’t sure. 

But what he was sure of is that Minghao was also close. 

The slight tremble of his thighs was unmistakable, the hushed curses in intangible chinese were familiar— he could  _ hear _ the way Minghao was touching himself, always so rough with the tip of his longer cock, bounces going off rhythm and eventually slowing to a stop, his cock hitting the deeper area. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he gasped, tight around Hansol as he gripped his cock, thumb rubbing into the underside as he came. It came out on Hansol’s milky thigh, shooting onto the sheets as well, and Minghao couldn’t help the way he watched it slowly move down the skin even with his gaze off balance and shaky. 

His hips rocked through his own orgasm, Hansol gasping at the feel of Minghao so tight, panting. 

“Stupid puppy,  _ cum already _ ,” he commanded through his own raw voice, panting as well, and he wished he would’ve been able to see Hansol’s face. 

Hansol came on command, eyes shut tight, head thrown back, hips pressing up as much as they could into Minghao’s ass. They stuttered in their movement, slowly rocking with the space given, a low noise leaving as he was left to exhale and pant softly to himself. 

His body trembled underneath of Minghao at the aftershocks of pleasure, barely hitting overstim as Minghao slowly pulled up and off. 

He maneuvered again, turning to face Hansol now. His face was red, black bangs stuck to a sweaty forehead. Hansol’s gaze trailed down the other’s body, unable to resist, watching as his own cum rolled down Minghao’s legs. If he didn’t have a lick of self control, he would be hard again, and he knew that. 

“Eyes up here, ‘Sol.”

His gaze snapped back immediately, pupils blown and face showing that he was fucked out. Minghao moved a hand, brushing it through Hansol’s bangs, moving in to steal a kiss. 

“You did so well.” 

There it was, there was the praise that always left Hansol feeling full. His smile was big as always when it broke out, even if he was tired. It felt good to know how he did, and he stretched his limbs to grab the box of wipes left on the nightstand. 

“S.. So did you,” Hansol replied, sheepish as he did, watching Minghao give a soft, closed-lip smile. He was always so pretty.. 

Once they got wiped off and cleaned up, Minghao had moved to settle beside of the younger, scooting in close. His longer arms wrapped around Hansol’s compact frame, pressing into his shoulder with a hum. 

“See you in the morning.”  _ I love you.  _

“Hopefully,” Hansol joked.  _ I love you, too.  _

And the night was still left ambient with the sound of their breathing added to its natural noise as they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in an hour based off a 49 second video of minghao just in vernon's lap. i was THAT feral. i am so sorry.


End file.
